The present invention relates to a filter component assembly kit, a filter component and a method for manufacturing a filter component.
In Japanese Patent Publication No. H06(1994)-268465, a filter component is described. The filter component is configured with a core that is in a quadrangular frame shape and a bobbin that is configured by a divided configuration formed of two parts. The filter component has a gear (gear member) for winding a wire around the bobbin by rotating the bobbin. However, because the filter component in Japanese Patent Publication No. H06(1994)-268465 has the gear for winding the wire around the bobbin, an extra region is needed for accommodating the gear separately from a region in which the wire is wound. Therefore, the filter component is increased in size as compared with the performance of the filter component.